finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Emet-Selch
Solus zos Galvus é um personagem não-jogável de Final Fantasy XIV e um o principal antagonista da primeira versão do jogo e da expansão Shadowbringers. Ele é o fundador e o primeiro imperador do Império Garlean, e o avô de Varis zos Galvus e bisavô de Zenos yae Galvus. Desde a versão original do jogo, Solus zos Galvus foi mencionado várias vezes como um antagonista relevante devido a seu papel como o fundador do império antagônico. No entanto, apesar de ser mostrado em algumas obras de arte, Solus nunca apareceu no jogo nem teve uma grande presença com os eventos, deixando o império contra outros imperialistas. Mais tarde, ele ressurgiu em Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, com um papel muito mais proeminente e um corpo mais jovem e mais capaz. Como legatus e depois imperador, Solus era um visionário e brilhante líder que sonhava com um futuro glorioso para o seu povo. Ele forjou um império no espaço de uma única geração, mas sua visão levou à guerra e à expansão, a nação garlean conquistando nação sob a pretensão de "elevá-los" e acabar com a ameaça dos primals. Os garleans oprimindo as províncias imperiais levaram o medo, raiva e ressentimento em relação ao império. Perfil Personalidade Solus, ou Emet-Selch por seu nome Ascian ou Hades por verdadeiro nome, é mais excêntrico e falador que a maioria dos Ascians, sendo imprevisível e condescendente com seus aliados. Suas excentricidades costumam deixar as pessoas ao seu redor exasperadas ou enfurecidas. Ele continua convencido da importância do equilíbrio entre Luz e Trevas e considera seu povo a definição de perfeição enquanto vê as raças "quebradas" meras paródias imperfeitas de seus irmãos. Ele estende esse desprezo a seu neto mortal, Varis, não tendo nenhum interesse real no império, fora do propósito de espalhar o caos. No entanto, ele mostra interesse em certos mortais que se submeteram a "Rejunção". Emet-Selch é solitário, e embora ele opere com plena intenção de realizar a Rejunção, suas ações são muitas vezes consideradas imprevisíveis. Sob sua excentricidade e alegria, há séculos de tristeza e dor por todo o seu povo, e um ódio ardente por Hydaelyn e todos os que lutam em nome dela. Em contraste com o esquema maníaco de Lahabrea, a raiva apaixonada de Nabriales, a arrogância paternalista de Igeyorhm e a racionalidade fria de Elidibus, Emet-Selch está cheio de profundos pesamentos e amargura pela queda de Amaurot. Esta e sua intenção de se reunir com seus entes queridos a qualquer custo, sem dúvida faz dele o mais "humano" dos Ascians. História Inicio da vida Hades foi membro da Convocação dos Catorze, um grupo dedicado a preservar a cidade de Amaurot e o mundo. Caído em desespero ao ver seu mundo cercado por uma calamidade, ele se juntou a seus companheiros convocados e invocou Zodiark que evitou o caos e parcialmente restaurou o mundo. A divindade encantou Hades para se tornar um de seus seguidores devotos, e ele resolveu sacrificar metade de seu povo para restaurar aqueles que se ofereceram para a invocação de Zodiark. Isso perturbou alguns Ascians que invocaram Hydaelyn para controlar Zodiark, e o conflito resultante terminou com o ataque final de Hydaelyn destruindo a realidade, separando assim o mundo da Fonte e seus treze fragmentos. Hades sobreviveu junto com seus companheiros de invocados, Lahabrea e Elidibus, permanecendo enquanto tudo o que ele conhecia e amava era sacrificado na criação de Zodiark, ou fragmentado no que ele considerava paródias imperfeitas. Usando seu título Emet-Selch, Hades trabalhou com os outros Paragons e seus seguidores Ascians para orquestrar a reunião dos fragmentos com a Fonte para restaurar tanto seu deus quanto sua casa. Durante a Terceira Era Astral da Fonte, Emet-Selch influenciou a criação do Império Allagan ajudando seu avanço até que foi destruído na Quarta Calamidade Umbral Estabelecendo o Império Garlean O Solus zos Galvus garlean nasceu no ano 1489 da Sexta Era Astral para a estimada Casa Galvus, uma distinta família de sangue Garlean puro na então pequena República de Garlemald. Juntou-se aos militares aos dezesseis anos, onde se distinguiu dos renegados como estrategista e estadista brilhante e alcançou o posto de legatus em seu vigésimo quarto dia em 1513.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 177-178 Em algum momento entre esse momento e a fundação do Império Garlean, ele se tornou o receptáculo de Emet-Selch. Pouco depois de alcançar o posto de legatus, Galvus soube do motor ceruleum recém-inventado e viu nele grande potencial. Ele orientou o desenvolvimento de armas magitek e desenvolveu táticas para estes máquinas de guerra. Galvus os viu integrados ao exército e imbuiu os militares com poder mecânico. No início, as inovações de Galvus foram vistas com ceticismo. No entanto, à medida que as nações vizinhas começaram a cair paras as máquinas de guerra de Garlemald, o povo percebeu a sabedoria em sua decisão. Como se quisessem se vingar por todo mal feito a eles, os Garleans invadiram os países do norte de Ilsabard e anexaram suas terras. Para expandir seu pequeno exército, Garlemald recrutou os povos subjugados, prometendo melhorar suas vidas com magitek em troca de serviço. Em 1517, sendo reverenciado por seu povo, ele recebeu o controle de Garlemald como ditador pelo apoio popular. No mesmo ano, a república atacou Dalmasca, um pequeno país aninhado nas montanhas centrais, e choveu fogo sobre ele com suas novas aeronaves. O exército voltou-se para conquistar o sul de Ilsabard, conquistando-o em 1522. Tendo unificado o continente através da força, Galvus proclamou-se imperador e criou o Império Garleano. Apesar dos muitos sucessos e vitórias de Galvus, é difícil caracterizar sua vida como feliz: ele foi traído por aqueles que ele acreditava que eram seus amigos mais íntimos, e perdeu seu filho primogênito para doenças quando o menino ainda era jovem. Expandindo o império Galvus não se contentou apenas com Ilsabard. Seis anos depois de se tornar imperador, ele fixou seu olhar no continente oriental de Othard. Com suas máquinas de guerra em primeiro plano, as forças imperiais derrubaram todos os que se opuseram diante deles. Durante essa campanha, Galvus lançou os olhos sobre a ruína provocada pelos primals - uma terra inteira esvaziada da vida. Esta visão levou-o a emitir um mandato imperial para a aniquilação dos seres terríveis que os Garleans apelidaram de "eikons", recusando-se a acreditar que eles tinham origem divina. Depois de uma longa e dura resistência, a nação do Doma caiu para Garlemald em 1552. Galvus tendo conquistado o leste, ele virou seus exércitos para o oeste, planejou a invasão de Aldenard, e capturou Ala Mhigo em 1557. No entanto, esta foi a última vitória por algum tempo. ''Final Fantasy XIV'' 1.0 Uma vez que Ala Mhigo foi assimilado no império, tanto política quanto economicamente, a XIVª Legião Imperial concentrou-se em acelerar o progresso da campanha eorzeana. Em 1562, a frota imperial acompanhada da poderosa nau capitânia "Agrius" forjou seu caminho para Mor Dhona para Silvertear Falls. A armada da legião encontrou uma inesperada resistência de Midgardsormr; uma esquecida divindade guardiã do lago. O grande dragão chamou seus parentes, que se colocaram contra a frota dos Garleans. A batalha terminou quando Midgardsormr e Agrius colidiram e cairão no chão, obrigando a legião a se retirar de Mor Dhona. As tribos feras de Eorzea começaram a invocar seus próprios "deuses", os primals, para o reino corpóreo. De acordo com o mandato imperial estabelecido anteriormente, essas criaturas poderosas foram consideradas uma ameaça ao domínio imperial e tornaram-se alvos de seus exércitos.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 38 Os garleans tentaram se comunicar com a lua menor, Dalamud sob a orientação do principal engenheiro do império e grande ministro da indústria, Midas nan Garlond. Apelidado de "Projeto Meteoro", o teste da operação foi realizado no reduto imperial da Cidadela de Bozja usando artefatos do Império Allagan doados pela Casa Darnus. O projeto foi proposto por nan Garlond depois que o imperador Galvus encarregou o engenheiro de encontrar uma solução para a ameaça eikon. A partir dos registros descobertos dentro dos artefatos, o grande ministro percebeu que os exércitos de Allag também haviam batalhado contra os eikons, eventualmente concebendo um método para superar os seres. Pesquisas posteriores descobriram que a lua menor, Dalamud, não era um corpo celeste natural, mas sim um antigo satélite criado por Allagan. Nan Garlond supôs que dentro da nave metálica da Lua havia uma grande fonte de energia inexplorada, um poder esquecido que poderia transformar a Lua em uma arma de destruição se fosse puxada dos céus e solta sobre Eorzea. A lua serviria como o próprio "meteoro" do império. Dias depois de receber a bênção do imperador, Nan Garlond viajou para a cidade Garlean de Bozja para se comunicar com Dalamud. A imensidão do poder do satélite foi confirmada, mas quase cinco milênios de energia acumulada foram direcionados pela lua para a torre de transmissão improvisada na cidadela. O feixe fez a torre e toda a cidade se evaporarem. Esforços foram feitos pelos Censores Imperiais para esconder o evento, mas o desaparecimento de um grande centro comercial era um segredo grande demais para ser suprimido. A notícia da catástrofe se espalhou por Hydaelyn e ficou conhecida como o Incidente de Bozja. A perda de Midas nan Garlond, o transmissor lunar e os registros Allagans armazenados na Citadela de Gozja, aparentemente selaram o destino do Projeto Meteoro. O imperador declarou que não tinha interesse no poder de uma natureza tão imprevisível e ordenou que o projeto fosse cancelado.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 41 Durante o impasse de uma década do império com Eorzea, o Imperador Galvus reconheceu publicamente o Legatus Nael van Darnus, também conhecido como o Corvo Branco, como um homem de excepcional talento por suas vitórias na campanha oriental do império.Em 1572, as ambições do imperador de unificar os Três Grandes Continentes sob o domínio de Garlean estavam mais fortes do que nunca. Depois de amalgamar os assuntos políticos dos territórios ocupados em Othard, ele voltou a mirar em Aldenard e seus vexantes eikons. Quando o imperador declarou a aniquilação dos eikons como uma das prioridades de sua administração, van Darnus propôs livrar de Eorzea e seus falsos deuses de uma vez por todas, usando o conhecimento das Relíquias Allagans.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 40 Depois de saber sobre a situação com em Eorzea, van Darnus apelou ao imperador sobre os méritos de ressuscitar o Projeto Meteoro, alegando que ele havia descoberto um meio de controlar Dalamud. Depois de suportar um impasse de uma década na frente de Eorzea, o imperador idoso, impaciente para solidificar seu legado antes de sua morte, entreteve a noção de uma "limpeza" dos homens-fera e seus eikons e a segunda fase do Projeto Meteor foi iniciada. Apesar da interferência repetida das Grandes Companhias de Eorzea e dos aventureiros, o Projeto Meteoro foi conforme o planejado, com a lua menor iniciando sua descida em rota de colisão direta com Eorzea. Com os habitantes de Eorzea orando aos seus deuses, a conquista genocida de Aldenard de Galvus parecia garantida. Os remanescentes da VIIª Legião se reuniram nas planícies de Carteneau, onde se esperava que Dalamud fizesse sua colisão. Graças a Gaius van Baelsar, legatus da XIVª Legião Imperial, que discordou do Projeto Meteoro, a Aliança Eorzeana soube disso.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 42, 43 Eorzea foi devastada pelas maquinações do império Garlean, embora não da maneira que Galvus esperava: Dalamud se quebrou sobre a terra para revelar o antigo dos primals, Bahamut. Embora a terra tenha sido devastada por ambos os fragmentos da lua menor e pela raiva de Bahamut, o primal foi subjugado pelo Archon Louisoix Leveilleur.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 44, 45 Gaius van Belsar e sua XIVª Legião usaram o estado de desordem de Eorzea para estabelecer vários postos avançados em toda a terra, em preparação para a futura conquista do reino severamente enfraquecido.Encyclopedia Eorzea, p. 54 ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Cinco anos após a Calamidade, Solus zos Galvus continua a ser o governante oficial, embora os rumores se espalhem de que ele está com uma saúde frágil. http://eu.finalfantasyxiv.com/world/threats/key-enemies A condição dele causou conflitos políticos dentro do império sobre quem o sucederá, levando ao abandono oficial do esforço de conquistar Eorzea. Gaius van Baelsar, general e Legatus Imperial no Exército Garlean, leva sua legião a Eorzea sem o apoio formal do resto do império. Não muito tempo após o início da Sétima Era Astral, provavelmente como Gaius não estava mais presente para se opor a qualquer chanceler, uma guerra civil eclodiu em Garlemald sobre a sucessão ao trono. O conflito foi finalmente resolvido com Varis zos Galvus, o neto de Solus, coroado o novo imperador e descobrindo a verdadeira natureza de seu avô enquanto comissionava o uso da tecnologia Allagan para criar clones de Solus. Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Emet-Selch encontra corpos clonados de seu receptáculo anterior e prefere possuir eles do que um corpo aleatório e moldá-lo à sua imagem. Com seu retorno, Solus se torna o poder por trás do trono com Varis servindo apenas como uma figura. Solus lembra Varis que ele não é para fazer julgamentos, mas para administrá-los sem questionar, como quaisquer ameaças ao equilíbrio da Luz e da Escuridão devem ser eliminadas. Ele revela que ele, como um Ascian, construiu o império Garlean com o propósito de criar o caos e, finalmente, invocar outra calamidade. Enquanto ele continua se contentando, Varis atira nele, proclamando que o homem é o dono de seu próprio destino. Sua tentativa é ridicularizada quando Solus simplesmente reaparece em outro corpo clonado para terminar seu discurso. Depois que Gaius e Alphinaud destroem a usina que fabricava o gás da ''Rosa Negra, Solus observou que sua aplicação poderia ser útil no futuro. Solus então usa o que ele considera seu último encontro com Varis para agradecer-lhe pelos corpos clonados. Após o cerco de Ala Mhigo chegar a um impasse, o Ascian de vestes brancas deseja falar com ele. Nem ele nem Varis sabem onde Solus está, com Varis observando que ele poderia estar fazendo o que todos os Ascians fazem. Elidibus suspeita que Solus encontrou um meio de aproveitar a situação. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Solus segue o Guerreiro da Luz para o Primeiro e observa as ações do ''Scions. Ele revela sua presença após a derrota da Titania, formalmente apresentando-se por seu título de Ascian: Emet-Selch. Apesar de admitir que ele está tentado a se aliar com Eulmore, Emet-Selch oferece cooperação com os Scions apesar de Urianger Augurelt destruir uma sombra que ele estava usando para oferecer o acordo. Mais tarde, quando o Guerreiro da Luz, Urianger, Thancred Waters e Minfilia chegam ao Rak'tika Greatwood, Emet-Selch reitera sua proposta de se juntar ao grupo como um observador, ao qual os Scions a contragosto aceitam. Ele desaparece novamente depois de ser pego pelos Night's Blessed, reaparecendo para ganhar a confiança do grupo, trazendo Y'shtola Rhul de volta após usar a mágia Flow para escapar de um buraco nas ruínas de Ronkan. Depois que os Scions derrotam Eros, eles encontram murais antigos representando a Divisão. Emet-Selch revela as verdadeiras origens dos Ascians, juntamente com Hydaelyn e Zodiark sendo primals. Emet-Selch continua apoiando o grupo até que o Guerreiro da Luz seja incapaz de conter a luz acumulada dos Lightwardens de Norvrandt, revelando que ele tem testado o Guerreiro e os Scions para ver se poderiam ser considerados potenciais aliados. Ele leva o Exarca do Cristal depois que ele se revela como G'raha Tia. Depois de colocá-los em outra provação na forma de uma recriação de seu mundo original, Emet-Selch sistematicamente derrota os Scions enquanto se contenta de que o Guerreiro será consumido pela luz. Quando Ardbert (a contraparte do Guerreiro da Luz dos Guerreiros das Trevas) funde sua alma com o Guerreiro da Luz para estabilizar a luz, o Guerreiro da Luz desafia Emet-Selch que brevemente os vê como um Amaurotiano. Emet-Selch revela seu verdadeiro nome como Hades e canaliza o poder coletivo de seus parentes, recusando-se a se render mesmo após ser derrotado. Os Scions usam a auracite branca para segurá-lo por tempo suficiente para o Guerreiro da Luz matá-lo com o machado de Ardbert. Hades aceita sua morte, pedindo ao Guerreiro da Luz que se lembre de seu povo antes de desaparecer. Jogabilidade Hades é enfrentado como o chefe final da expansão Shadowbringers em The Dying Gasp. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game O imperador aparece em uma carta do elemento gelo. Galeria First Emperor Solus Profile.png|Perfil de Solus. FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 12 Days.jpg|Arte para o ''Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. Ascian Galvus.png|Aparição de Solus durante o jogo. FFXIV Prelude in Violet Artwork.jpg|Solus na arte de Prelude in Violet. FFXIV SH Solus zos Galvus.png|Introdução para o Shadowbringers. FFXIV Emet-Selch.png|In-game render from Shadowbringers. FFXIV Emet-Selch Glyph.png|Glifo de Emet-Selch. Emet-Selch Art.png|Arte de Emet-Selch. FFXIV Hades 1 01.png|Primeira forma de Hades. FFXIV Hades 2 01.png|Forma final de Hades. Etimologia "Galvus" é derivado da palavra letão galva que significa "cabeça". Emet-Selch em hebraico é אמת–סלח (emet-selaḥ). Formada de duas palavras-raiz (hebraico shoreshim, "raízes" são as combinações de três letras das quais todas as outras palavras são derivadas), as palavras em si não podem ser reduzidas mais adiante e estão em seu em sua forma "completa" ou "original", assim como Emet-Selch, um dos Ascians da Fonte, é da sua forma "original". אמת é "verdade", enquanto סלח é o verbo "perdoar", fazendo a tradução literal do título como "(para) perdoar a verdade". Hades é o deus grego do submundo, assim como o nome do próprio submundo. Apesar de muitos retratos modernos, na antiga mitologia grega, Hades não foi representado como mal. Cristãos posteriores usaram o nome como sendo sinônimo do Diabo, que parece ser a inspiração para as formas que os monstros com esse nome levam. Curiosidades *Pouco antes de o jogador desbloquear o calabouço final de Shadowbringers, Emet-Selch entra na sala de fogo de maneira similar a Sephiroth andando nas chamas durante o Incidente de Nibelheim em Final Fantasy VII. Esta é a segunda vez que Final Fantasy XIV alude a cena, a primeira vez foi com Nael van Darnus em Castrum Novum na versão original do jogo. **O portão que Emet-Selch abre para o Guerreiro das Trevas e os Scions antes da masmorra final também é uma referência aos Portões do Hades da mitologia grega. O último chefe desta masmorra é Therion, uma besta do inferno que foi mencionada no livro do Apocalipse. *Cada chefe em Shadowbringers tem seu nome e um título mostrado na cena antes da batalha de cada batalha, como "Lightwarden". A única exceção é Hades, que diz ao Guerreiro das Trevas para "deixar de lado os títulos" logo antes do início da batalha. *Assim como os outros Ascians, Emet-Selch é o nome de um Scion of Light de Final Fantasy XII, ele está associado ao Esper Zalera. O glifo de Emet-Selch é uma versão cortada do glifo de Zalera. *A forma final de Hades se assemelha a segunda forma do Esper Zodiark de Final Fantasy XII. *Logo antes da batalha final, Emet-Selch zomba do Guerreiro da Luz em grande parte com os mesmos insultos que a criatura no trailer cinematográfico usou. *Emet-Selch é o único Ascian até agora encontrado sem a típica máscara vermelha de Ascian. Referências en:Solus Zos Galvus Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Cidadões de Garlemald Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Ascians